Through the Oblivion
by Fairytale Lover1
Summary: It was the end of war, and JoJo and Elsa are being sent back to school. While JoJo is struggling to fit in and Elsa worries of how she'll be viewed, she falls in love. As JoJo becomes jealous of her affection toward her classmate, he decides to spy on him. Through his observations came a shocking truth. JoJo struggles to get to Elsa while also being forced to the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: (PLEASE READ)**

**I would like to address and warn the reader of content that may be sensitive of a topic. This is based around WWII and making a story that engages in a way with lightness with a heavy topic. If this is a topic you may be sensitive about, please don't continue with this story. In no way, is this a form of disrespect or encouragement. This is merely for entertainment and hopefully a way for young people to see the difficulties these Jewish families went through. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Day Back**

It was a foggy morning in the Betzler household, though it felt as if a bird had been stuck in a cage for so many years, grown to feel worthless and lost and forgotten, to now, have those wings spread and feel free at last. It was the day every kid had been nervous for. The schools were open again, which were alarming for many reasons.

During the war, there were no teachers to teach in school, many of the parents and kids joined military school while there were few to no kids able to fill the classroom. But now, it was time.

Jojo crept across the hall to wake Elsa. He had been nervous for this day since the American flag flew through the streets as people exited their houses, shouting and jumping for joy and dancing joyous dances. He would never forget that day for as long as he lived.

"Elsa?" Jojo whispered, tugging at the sheets gently. She didn't move. "Elsa?" he shook her a bit harder, with no luck. He placed his hand under her nose. He sighed, "Thank god."

Jojo quietly made his way over to the window next to the bed. He grabbed a stool to reach the window and opened the shutters for a breeze to fly through, embracing him with a nice freshness. Slowly, he tip-toed across the floor to the door. His hand had just touched the handle, his eyes squinting, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Jojo?"

Jojo jumped, falling to the ground with a hard tumble. His foot twisted as he landed, barely missing a lethal face plant. He groaned, turning to lay on his back. Elsa wiped her eyes and laughed, eyeing Jojo. "Weirdo."

"My ankle!" he yelped, groaning dramatically. Elsa slipped out of bed and knelt by Jojo gently. "Why did you scare me like that?!"

Elsa squinted, a tiny smile you'd never guess that was present on her face. "Why were you sneaking in my room like that?"

Jojo rolled up, his arms still clutched around his right ankle. He sighed. "Now it's going to swell! I'll never get around school!"

"School! I almost forgotten! Why didn't you tell me?!" she ran to the door and Jojo opened his mouth to argue but Elsa had already turned the corner.

"Wait, Elsa! I can't...," Jojo sighed. "She's not listening."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the downstairs mirror, her wavy hair dangling by her ears. It gave her a touch of sentimental feeling, how her mother had the most beautiful wavy hair. It was so long and thick, her combs got stuck frequently. Elsa had to gently tug them out, almost late for school in the morning. She smiled numbly for a moment, barely sinking back to reality.

"Elsa?" she faced the mirror to see Jojo in the background, standing by the door innocently, his ankle tied with a few rolls of toilet paper. The reflection was vague, it was an old mirror Rosie had bought from the store down a few blocks. Rosie used to like to keep her informed with little ways of understanding the outside world as she waited for freedom. "What are you doing?" Jojo was wearing a little brown vest, one Rosie fitted him and loved dearly.

Elsa doesn't answer, but only stares into the reflection intensely, examining herself. "I like these clothes," she said bluntly, her eyes gazing steadily. "Do you think..." she smoothed the wrinkles. "Do you think it's nice?"

"Why ask me? I'm a 10-year-old boy." Elsa doesn't laugh, but only sighs deeply. He pursed his lips. "You're very pretty." She turned around, to see Jojo blush shyly. "Why-why are you thinking about it anyway? You mean, you're scared?"

"I'm not scared, I... I just don't know if I can do it. What if there are people that don't like me? Like, really don't like me?"

"The wars over, everything's okay now!" Jojo insisted, stumbling up beside her, the two facing the mirror. He glanced up at her hoping to see a reaction.

"I wish life was that easy Jojo. Let's go. We'll be late." Jojo watched as Elsa made her way to the coat rack, he wasn't clearly sure on what she had meant but he followed with a slight limp.

Before they stepped outside, Elsa stopped Jojo. She looked into his eyes and took a few moments to respond. "What do you do when you're nervous?"

"Um..." Jojo looked straight into the window and thought deeply until an idea popped into his head. He turned slowly toward Elsa where she turned back. They stood face to face, until Jojo than ran to the living room. Elsa watched suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

Jojo turned the disk for live music to start playing, music that started to fill the emptiness of the room with spirit. Just as it had during the war. Elsa smiled. They started swaying and moving their hands around throwing them up in a joyous way.

Everything suddenly felt better.

* * *

Jojo walked into his classroom slowly, trying to blend in and stay quiet. There weren't many students in the room at the time, although school would start soon. Everyone was aware of the amount of empty seats that would be present. It was a fact all the parents warned their kids of.

He scurried to his seat, trying to hide his face in his vest. Since the war, he felt lost. He didn't have Hitler, or Captain K, or even his own mother. His father wasn't to return for another year. He didn't even have a clue what happened and Jojo wasn't ready to start talking. The one person who was always there, was Elsa. She was great and all, but now he didn't have a group or a best friend...

"Jojo?"

Jojo jumped at the voice placing his hand over his heart. "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

"Doing what Jojo?" he turned to see Yorkie carrying his backpack over to the desk behind him. Yorkie was smiling, wearing a nice uniform with golden buttons down his waist.

"Oh, nothing," Jojo sighed, a groan escaping as he clutches his ankle again. Yorkie stares down at Jojo's wound oddly.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked. "It looks as hideous as your zombie deformity."

"I thought we were friends," Jojo complains seething his teeth in obvious pain.

"We are, but my mom says being honest is what a friend does. Just don't do it to a woman. My uncle once told my aunt that he didn't like her dress and we never saw him again." Yorkie shook his head worriedly. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yorkie, I'm fine!" Jojo stood back up slowly, gathering himself.

"I still can't believe we're back!" Yorkie acknowledged, glancing around the room to see kids filing into their old seats. There were many empty seats or seats that were gone from the last time. "I'm quite nervous actually. There are so little people here! Like, this place it almost empty! It's like my grandma's retirement funds!"

"How do you know that?"

"Jojo, there are times when you should question people and times you shouldn't."

Suddenly, a male teacher entered carrying a suitcase, with a tux and long plain tie around his neck. He looked tired, with his eyes drooping down to the ground. His face was as pale as a ghost. But his voice sounded fine, a surprisingly uplifting one. Maybe, Jojo thought, this school year wouldn't be that bad. "Everyone, please take your seats and open your books."

Jojo turned around and leaned toward Yorkie. "First day back."

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**Hello everyone. I was very excited to introduce this new story to the site. This is a multi-chapter story that will be updated weekly. Comments, reviews and constructive criticism always accepted. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Nerves**

**November 14, 1945 - Germany**

Elsa stood outside of her classroom, long awaiting her time to step inside. She didn't want to do it. Thoughts and a massacre of ideas flooded through her head, acting as a stream descending from great heights. She knew it wasn't worth sulking and being afraid of what to expect, she expected this to be easier. It was the end of the war, after all. JoJo was right, she shouldn't have to worry as much anymore.

"Excuse me." Elsa jumped quickly at the sound of a voice behind her. She swung around to face a boy carrying his pack over one shoulder. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He seemed sincere with his apology.

"Oh, it's all right. I'm sorry, it's nerves, that's all."

"I see," the boy nodded. "Do you have a red marker?" What an odd question. She rummaged through and handed him a marker. "Thanks," he said walking into class.

Elsa sighed, again waiting in front of the door. When she gained enough courage, she opened the door slowly and gently trying not to grab as much attention. As soon as she was inside, she checked and smoothed her wrinkles and played with her hair hoping they weren't messed up.

Elsa immediately noticed a few of her classmates but none known well enough to give a hug to. When she was taken out of school, everyone must have known. She and a few of the other students who were of Jewish heritage were sent out of the room, to never come back until the war was over.

She flopped her bag next to her same seat she'd sat in before. She was oddly surprised she recognized it. Elsa never turned to look behind her, she couldn't bare it. That was the seat of her closest friend, Inge. She would never forget her, for she would have no place to hide if it wasn't for her life. She wouldn't have found Rosie or JoJo. She's felt for the family first-hand.

Now JoJo has lost his sister and mother. Even though she couldn't quite make sense of it, Elsa had the urgency and pull to care for JoJo as much as she could. Act as a big sister would, since Inge died of Influenza. She felt she owed it to Rosie for caring for her while also risking her own safety and her family's just to save her life.

She hoped it was enough.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sound of whispers all around her. Her ears were ringing as her eyes adjusted to a bright, exquisite light over-head. "Hey? Are you alright?" a soft, strangely familiar voice started to speak. It was hard to tell what they looked like with her head throbbing, acting as a headache.

"Should we get the first aid?" she heard a young girl say vaguely, shaping seeming to start forming. The boy seemed to nudge her over, hovering closer to Elsa.

"No, Lottie. She'll be well, I'm sure of it," at this point, he seemed to see her eyes starting to move and blink slowly. The girl, Lottie stood up and walked out of sight. Finally, Elsa could make out the boy. He had brown shaggy hair with dark hazel eyes. "You alright?" he asked sitting her up. Elsa blinked hard, trying to remember. "What is your name? Where do you live?"

"Um..." Elsa struggled, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Um- I'm...a... I'm Elsa Korr and I- uh... live in Germany."

The boy turned sighed. She must have just fallen. "What happened?" she asked, standing up starting to take in her surroundings.

"You just fell. Almost hit your head. I think you got a cut on your shoulder though." Another girl circled around the two.

"Oh, I think you are bleeding too," she said pointing. Elsa felt on her shoulder to bring her fingers back. Splattered blood. "Yuck!"

Elsa walked toward her seat, after the help of the boy, just noticing every one of her classmates had looked at her unconscious. She'll never be viewed the same again. When the teacher finally entered, she immediately started to teach with no further introduction.

It obviously deflated the room, but no one felt the need to openly comment. When the speech died down, she went straight back to work and a project due the next week. Elsa seemed to blank out on the topic. Suddenly, names were being called out quickly. "Elsa!" She nearly jumped out of her seat. "You and James."

Somebody beside her nodded at her. It was the boy Elsa just met. She seemed easy enough to work with, by the looks of him.

The first day back wasn't going as planned.

* * *

JoJo and Elsa met up after school at the back of the school where they entered around. It was a sunny afternoon, must have cleared up after the gloomy morning. The two took this as a form of hope and happiness. "What happened to you at school?" Elsa asked softly, looking down at her shoes as they walk. JoJo was limping along next to her, with even more energy.

"Oh, my teacher is nice! He was the same as before, the Jewish one!"

"That's wonderful, JoJo," she replied only wrapped up in her own mind, contemplating her own thoughts of the day. JoJo was quick to chime back in displaying his whole day.

"I also saw Yorkie today! We were talking all about my leg and how horrid it looks! I didn't say it was your fault though... just saying."

They were silent for a few minutes admiring the view. They passed the waters where the waves splashed gracefully onto the shore. They also walked through the alleyways and long wide streets that were once flooded with Hitler signs.

Now, no one needed to think of it. It was a good feeling. One Elsa longed for. For so long, only awaited with prayers. It felt free.

Free into a brand-new day.

* * *

The sun had set, only darkness outside the windows of the Betzler home. The water shone out on the bay, looking a dazzling as it ever had. JoJo and Elsa always liked to watch it before bed. It was calming and settled nerves. They sat in silence for a few minutes when JoJo started to talk, quietly admiring the stars in the night.

"Do you believe Mother is one of those stars?" he paused glancing over at Elsa. She only blinked. "Sure, I do," she replied resting her head on her hands on the windowsill. JoJo copied. Elsa looked over and winked. He tried to wink back, but both of his eyelids closed at the same time.

Elsa chuckled while JoJo was in all seriousness. He seemed to give up after a few tries. He sighed heavily, gazing into the sky once more. "I want Father to come home now," JoJo said pressing his cheek into his palms.

Elsa felt saddened for some odd reason of his wish. It was one she would want, why did she have to turn so selfish? "Me too."

"I think he'd like you," JoJo said in a whisper.

"I do have that effect on people," she smiled shyly. JoJo looked over giggling. She licked her lips, digging for the right words. "Why do I feel this isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"I feel there should be something more. Something more... I don't know how to explain it." JoJo nodded in understanding.

"You're really smart," said JoJo. "I'm sure you'll understand." Elsa looks over at him, grinning. She rests her head on top of his and he does the same.

"I love you JoJo," she said sweetly. JoJo blushed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Why are you still hanging with that Jewish girl," JoJo turned to see Hitler at his kitchen table peeling a banana, his foot resting on the table. His face looked bloody red, and mouth dripping with blood along with it. "Look, I really don't. I mean, we were friends, JoJo."

"I...I...I..." JoJo stuttered, only staring ahead.

"Oh, I know," Hitler stood up from his seat. "Look, kid. We negotiate here. You taught me the best way to handle a situation." JoJo backed away, terrified. "Here it goes, you go against that Jewish thing or I'll go after her myself."

"I'm a good guy. You're fine. We're all fine! People think I'm crazy," he started laughing out of control. "But... we're all crazy!"

* * *

JoJo jumped right up in bed. It was only his room. It must have been another nightmare. Elsa came to the door and peeked in quietly. "Are you alright?" she asked yawning. "I thought I heard you jump."

JoJo took a moment to breath and calm down. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Was it scary?"

"No," he answered. "Totally harmless."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the support, decided to make an early chapter! I do hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! See you soon! Comments always welcome!**


End file.
